As parts mounting related work devices, there are known, for example, an application device for applying an adhesive to a board and an inspection device for inspecting a surface of a board. Although these parts mounting related work devices are generally fabricated as separate devices, among parts mounting devices, there is a parts mounting device which is designed to perform by itself mounting work of a variety of types of parts by enabling various types of mounting heads (different types of mounting heads) to be replaced (Patent Document 1).